istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 24
The twenty-fourth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 23 Searching the room with the metal guardians, Pronefest finds some powerful curative blood from the dead war god Tuern. They proceed through one of the other portals in the room and emerge in a new room with an acidic pool and large purple gem hovering above it. They also find themselves facing some devils and other servants of Vecna toiling in the room. They quickly react and attack Pronefest, trying to lock them down when they first emerge from the portal. Fortunately, Mindartis is able to shuffle many of them out of the harmful area one of the enemies laid down. During the course of the fight Krusk disturbs the pool, causing an ooze monster to emerge. Pronefest handles their foes without too much trouble and proceeds to investigate the room. Burzum decides that now is a good time for an extended rest in the handy haversack. They are able to detect a magic circle obscured beneath the fluid of the pool, but decide to investigate other areas first. Mindartis also decides to take and attune himself to the large purple gem, which drains some of his vitality. Finding nothing else of interest, the party decides to open up another portal and continue exploring. They emerge in another large room with a shallow pool near the center. On the other side of the room are many devils and a vampire. They try to get the drop on their enemies, but Mindartis makes so much noise that their enemies are alerted to their presence. Pronefest is quickly able to destroy the weaker devils and feel fairly confident in their victory, however, the battle quickly takes an ugly turn. The vampire manages to take partial control of K'Artanyik's mind, and has him cut into Ildirin. The vampire then charges Ildirin himself and gives him a large gash from his broadsword, rendering him unconscious. Soon after one of the remaining devils launches an attack that kills Ildirin. Mindartis is then stunned as the pool itself launches an attack against the party. Mindartis is unable to shake the effects off his mind causing him to fall unconscious, and then steal the life from his body completely. Seeing two of their comrades out for the count, Krusk and K'Artanyik recognize that the battle has turned against Pronefest and that retreat may be the most prudent action. K'Artanyik scoops up the fallen bodies of Ildirin and Mindartis and waits a moment to make sure Krusk escapes as well. Krusk also makes towards the still open portal that they entered through and tackles K'Artanyik through the portal. Krusk and K'Artanyik spend some time making attempts to reactivate the portals they need to leave the tomb. The first gives them the most trouble as Krusk attempts to duplicate the actions Mindartis and Ildirin took. The numerous failed attempts blast them with energy, though Krusk manages to dodge and K'Artanyik is hit by a few, which also drives him into the acid pool. They manage to reach the magic circle they first arrived through and teleport back to Hestavar. Mindartis and Ildirin are called back to life. The party also takes some time to buy various items to be better prepared before heading back into the tomb. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 25 Recording Part 1 -Ildirin and Mindartis are killed by devils and a vampire. Krusk and K'Artanyik wish they had greater Will defenses and grow to hate shallow pools.